Banished Grudges
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Two ghost that the Charmed Ones banished are back and their grudge has grown even bigger. Except now they have to try and figure out another way to get revenge on Leo Wyatt. What will they do? They'll bring back a bad memory Leo tried to forget. FutureFic
1. It's About Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

"It's about time you showed up." A transparent man said to his younger brother. He sneered at the messy attic he stood in. It seemed messier than the last time he remembered. Of course he was a little preoccupied being banished to Hell.

"Rick, these are the Charmed Ones we're talking about. How easy do you think it was?" The brother replied.

"Nathan I'm surprised by you. Now we have to get Wyatt back even harder now. That hatred should be enough for you to get out of solitary." Rick hissed. He looked down at his uniform. The score was set higher when that backstabber had his witch of a wife banish him and his brother.

"But now we have to start from scratch again. It took over forty years just to become whole…" Nathan complained. He too had hated Leo Wyatt ever since he left him to die. It was time to pay up, once and for all.

"But now you know how to become whole brother. We just need to rethink out strategy this time." Rick mumbled.

"Well maybe should start with…what the hell year this is!" Nathan hissed stating the obvious.

"Nathan shut up! It is 2027." Rick informed bitterly. Suddenly the patter of foot steps broke the brothers from their argument. Snapping their heads in the direction of the attic door they waited.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Melinda Halliwell walked up to the attic door. She could have sworn that she heard an argument in the room. Of course when has anything in this house been anything normal. She was a Halliwell after all. She had her stubbornness of her mother and curiosity of her father. She slowly opened the door.

"Chris…Wyatt…You in here?" She asked. No one. Looking around she sighed. Her instincts led her wrong she guessed. Closing the door, she walked down stairs and to the kitchen.

**A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK…I KNOW BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER IF THE KIDS WERE THERE. PLUS I'VE NEVER DONE ONE WITH MELINDA SO CHECK IT OUT. JUST TO FORWARN YOU I AM PLANNING ON BEING VERY EVIL LATER ON. SO BEAR WITH ME PEOLE!**


	2. Who's Nathan

**Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed **

Chris Halliwell slumped into the kitchen to find his older brother there as well.

"Coffee!" Wyatt moaned shoving a mug into his younger brother's hands. Yawning, he gladly accepted it. As he ran a hand through his brown hair he sat down with a steaming cup of his daily caffeine. The youngest Halliwell, Melinda cheerfully walked into the kitchen. As she passed her older brother she placed her hand on his brown hair and brushed it around.

"Good morning." She happily sighed. In return she got two loud moans and a shove of her hand off Chris's head. "Hey were either of you guys in the attic this morning?" she turned to them.

"No…why?" Wyatt asked.

"No reason. I thought I heard someone this morn…"she began before she took a sharp in take of air and sealed her eyes shut. The mug in her hands dropped to the ground and shattered. Wyatt and Chris shot up start to their sister.

"Mel, you ok?" Wyatt asked.

"What is it?" Chris whispered.

_A war is happening. Bombs and guns are going off in the distance. Rick carries Nathan away from the bombs and puts him on the ground._

**_Rick: _**_Leo! Leo! Leo, get over here quick! Get over here! Nathan's been hit._

**_Leo: _**_(to a soldier) Stabilize his leg. Get him on the jeep. Go! Go! Go! Go!_

_(Leo runs over to Rick and Nathan.)_

**_Rick: _**_It's bad isn't it?_

**_Leo: _**_What hit him?_

**_Rick: _**_Mortar frag hit us with heavy artillery, out of nowhere. All battalions down._

_(An explosion goes off near them.)_

**_Leo: _**_We've gotta get him inside._

**_Rick: _**_Yeah._

_(They pick him up and carry over to a stretcher.)_

**_Leo: _**_Medical tent! Get the sulfa powder. We've gotta stop the bleeding, he's going into shock. How many soldiers down out there?_

**_Rick: _**_I don't know, they hit us so hard. Maybe fifteen or twenty, I don't know._

**_Leo: _**_I need a morphine kit._

_(The nurse hands him the kit.)_

**_Rick: _**_You've gotta help him. He needs you, we both need you._

**_Leo: _**_Is there a medic out in the field?_

**_Rick: _**_I don't know, I don't know._

**_Leo: _**_Rookinson, try to stabilize him._

_(He grabs a bag.)_

**_Rick: _**_What are you doing?_

**_Leo: _**_To go help those out in the field._

**_Rick: _**_What?_

**_Leo: _**_Rookinson will take care of him._

**_Rick: _**_No-no-no, you're gonna take care of him. That's Nathan on that bench._

**_Leo: _**_Look, there're men dying on that field and nobody to take care of them!_

**_Rick: _**_You're gonna chose them over us?!_

**_Leo: _**_I'm sorry._

_(Leo runs away.)_

**_Rick: _**_We're your friends! Nathan's gonna die! Don't let him die..._

_(A bomb hits the tent and kills everyone near it.)_

Melinda came out of her premonition and began to look around at her brother's faces. Suddenly she felt herself begin to fall.

"Whoa…Hold on!" Wyatt said as he and Chris grabbed her and pulled her over to a chair. Wyatt raised his hand as he began to try and heal her.

"Mel…what is it?" Chris asked her.

"Chris…Chr…O my God! Dad…Dad. I saw him in battle…I saw him in war." Melinda stammered.

"World War 2?" Wyatt looked at her.

"I think so…Who's…Nathan?" She asked them.

**A/N: EVIL LAUGHING! THEY KNOW ONE OF THE BROTHERS...OR NOT...JUST THE NAME...THE LACK OF SLEEP HAS EFFECTED ME BIG TIME! I THINK I HAVE HAD ABOUT 10 HOURS TOTAL OF SLEEP SINCE SATURDAY. ARGH...CAFFEINE G2G. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


	3. Scary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Nathan began to pace in the Halliwell attic. She found out about him too early. Who were they anyways? And where was Leo? He remembers still the bond they had. He considered Wyatt to be another brother. That's until he choose to leave him to die. He was to blame. He was to blame for not only his death but his brother's death. The death of all those people in that tent. Everything! It was his fault. He had to be punished somehow. But they had already tried. They had tried by killing what mattered to him most. His charge and wife. His wife had been saved unfortunately.

"NATHAN! Stop pacing!" Rick yelled at his younger transparent brother.

"Rick! The brat knows my name. Knowing my name connects to you. Then Leo is going to find a way to get us banished to Hell again!" Nathan yelled back.

"With the witches in the way we can't find a way to get to Wyatt! Whoever those brats are they are just going to find out the story of the past. They don't even know we are back! So stop pacing so I can concentrate!" Rick ordered.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

"It was so weird! I could feel the heat of the explosions." Melinda mumbled. They had showered, changed and ate a small lunch in the sunroom. Chris placed his hands in his jean pockets thinking…more like staring into space. His emerald green eyes distant. He remembered the stories of Rick and Nathan. His father had told him about all the good times he had with his friends. He never said anything negative about them. He had found out the truth on his own reading the Book of Shadows.

Wyatt ran a hand through his blonde hair thinking as well. His blue eyes studied his little sister. She didn't really know anything about the ghost brothers. Like Chris he remembered the tales of Rick, Nathan, and Leo. Friends forever. Yeah right. They would have been the one thing that stopped their father from becoming a whitelighter. They held a grudge for so long. Tried to kill his family. Killing one of his father's charges. Nearly killing his mother!

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Melinda hastily stood up but Chris beat her to the punch. He opened the front door to reveal a tall muscular man. His small brown curls tossed everywhere and his piercing sea green eyes. His hands in his pockets his smile disappeared from his face.

"Can I help you?" Chris asked irritated.

"Yeah…Is Melinda here? Do I have the wrong…" The man began but Melinda ran under Chris's arm and outside.

"Hey!" She said with a smile on her face. She leaned in for a kiss but Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled. He pulled her inside the house.

"One minute Jess." Melinda said letting her brother her annoyance.

"Take your time?" Jess mumbled placing a hand on the back of his head. Chris snorted in disgust as he slammed the door.

"WHO WAS THAT?!" Wyatt boomed.

"Shut up! He'll hear you!" Melinda hissed.

"GOOD! MAYBE WE CAN SCARE HIM AWAY!" Chris yelled.

"Chris!" Melinda warned.

"Answer the question." Wyatt repeated.

"Jess." Melinda simply replied.

"I bet he is…Where exactly do you plan on going! Did you just happen to forget about your premonition?!" Chris harped her.

"We are going to coffee! You two can stay and look it up the ghost boys since you two obviously know more about them than I do. I am going to live a normal life for once and if you even think about do anything…ANYTHING! I will plaster you ultrasound picture all over P3!" Melinda spat with very ounce of venom.

"You wouldn't…"Wyatt eyed her.

"O no…Watch me! I'm sure Aunt Phoebe still has hers in her purse. Goodbye!" And with that she turned and walked out the door.

"You don't think…"Chris looked at his older brother.

"Dude…She is supposed to be the pacifist one." Wyatt moaned as he turned and walked back into the sunroom.

**a/n: I think I have had about twenty hours of sleep total since Saturday. It is now Thursday. I so hope you love me. I love you. Tell me what you think. My evilness will come once I sleep for about three days. Nite **


	4. Demonic Oppressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Chris looked up at the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"Anyone here?!" Came the voice. Will dropped down his backpack on the floor and walked through living room.

"In here!" Chris called. He looked up to see the tall half manticore wearing a pair of blue scrubs. His name tag said Will Shane Sinclair along with his picture on it. "Leftovers from the restaurant in the kitchen."

"Sweet!" Will all but ran into the kitchen. Will was a tall twenty four year old. He was lean and a bit scrawny but he was still well built. His honey brown hair stuck up and his brown eyes held a mysterious recklessness of a young boy while being thoughtfully mature young man at the same time. He had small little hairs that could be considered for a small beard. He was half manticore and Derek son but he was also considered a Halliwell and had a small blessed triquetra medallion hidden under his shirt to prove it. Not that he went around showing it off. In fact while he never took it off he never really wore it out in the open. It stayed hidden under his shirt and he barely ever talked about it.

Not to long after he walked back into the sun room with two boxes and a bottle of water. On the box it read in thin black lettering '_Will'_ which both recognized to be Piper's handwriting. Plopping himself down on the couch he quickly began to devour the food.

"Tough shift?!" Chris watched as he shoved the fork into his mouth. Will made some weird noise but didn't answer the question.

"Why are you going through the book?" Will asked once he saw the Book of Shadows in front of Chris. Chris just shrugged before closing it.

"Melinda had a vision about my Dad in battle." He sighed.

"Why would she get a vision about your Dad? He fought in like World War Two?" He wiped his mouth with a napkin before taking a drink of his water. Again Chris shrugged. "So why are you looking through the Book?"

"She saw his friends Nathan and Rick." He just said. Will stopped eating and stared at him in shock for a moment.

"Are you kidding me?! Aren't those the guys…"

"Yeah." Chris finished.

"Gees! What did those guys ever have against your dad anyways?!" Will breathed. Suddenly out of no where Chris jumped up from his seat and turned the table completely over. Will's food scattered across the floor. The Book of Shadows slide from the sunroom to the foyer. Chris turned to Will with a face full of rage.

"HE DESERTED THEM! HE LEFT THEM TO DIE! WE WERE LIKE BROTHERS AND _HE LEFT US THERE_!" Chris yelled. Will stared at in shock as Chris began to breathe hard.

"Chris…you ok?!" He slowly ventured. Chris's face fell as he realized what he just did. He looked at the table and then back at Will before he looked around him.

"Yeah…Sorry."

"Well then what the hell is your problem I was going to eat that!" Will pointed down to the food.

"I don't know…I just felt this…heavy rage all of the sudden." Chris sighed. He walked over to the foyer and grabbed the Book. But as he grabbed the book he suddenly leaned against the wall as if the weight of the book was too heavy for him. Will shot up and grabbed a hold of Chris.

"Chris are you ok!?" He gasped as Chris almost fell down.

"Yeah…" He began but his legs went against him and his knees buckled under. He dropped the book to the ground.

"Come on…we need to get you to Wyatt!" Will began but Chris stopped him.

"NO! Stop…He went to work already. It's fine. I'm fine…except for the fact that I think I'm going to hurl!" Chris gagged. "I need to get out of this house!"

"Fine! Maybe Henry might know what happened." Will sighed before shimmering away with Chris's weight against him.

* * *

"Rick…you ok?!" Nathan ran over to see his brother lean against the wall. His brother began to fall to the ground. "Rick!"

Rick faded in and out. "I'm fine! What happened!?"

"You must have used too much energy back there." Nathan said. To his surprise Rick began to bellow a heavy laugh.

"Yeah…But did you see how that boy reacted. He must have felt my rage!" Rick smiled.

"Did they say they were going to Wyatt!?"

"Yeah but the boy stopped him. Said he was at work." Rick sighed before he began to get up.

"Rick…look!" Nathan said happily. He pointed over to the big leather bound book lying on the floor.

* * *

Will shimmered into the back office of Henry Jr.'s club P3. Chris took a deep breath and sighed as he leaned down for a moment.

"Better?!" Will asked.

"Yeah…thanks!"

"What the hell was that all about?!" Will sighed as Chris ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know…come on." Chris simply said before walking out of the office and into the main club area. Henry Jr.'s passion for music and degree in business was the two main reasons why Piper had given Henry the club in the first place. Chris looked to see that the club was empty which was perfectly normal seeing as how the club was a _night _club and it was two in the afternoon. A small figure was crouched low on the stage behind a small computer and other equipment. Henry Jr. was small. His brown eyes were the same as his mother's and his dark brown hair stuck up in spikes. At the age of twenty two he not only ran a successful club but he was also a brilliant witch. But he was quiet and usually kept to himself but still had the Halliwell sarcastic sense of humor.

Henry Jr.'s spiky head bounced slightly as the music from his headphones filled his ears. Chris walked over to one of the bar stools and buried his head in his hands. He had never felt such hatred towards his father in all his life. Even if he imaged what such hatred felt like he never thought I would feel like pain. Intense pain. It nearly felt like someone had taken a grab of his heart and squeezed it hard enough to piss someone off. Cause them to thrash out. Will quietly snuck up behind Henry who still hadn't notice the other two. Quickly Will pulled off Henry's headphones and grabbed him from behind. He lifted up the young man into the air before dropping him down to the ground again. Henry yelped out and orbed out. He orbed back in before sharply turning around towards Will. Will laughed and Henry seemed to blush a bit before looking over at Chris. Will murmured something to him that Chris couldn't hear. All he could think about was how soft P3's counter became as he laid his head down on it.

* * *

"It sounds like you're suffering a type of demonic oppression." Henry said with an expression that he was trying to rack his brain on all he knew on demonic oppressions.

"Demonic oppressions…"Chris slowly repeated.

"Well yeah. Nausea, sudden mood swings, fatigue." Henry began but Chris chuckled lightly to himself.

"You sound like Will." He smirked.

"If you are pregnant of may become pregnant you may want to talk to your doctor." Henry added.

"Well looks like you're out for the count Chris." Will smugly retorted. "Shut up." He nudged the two of them as they continued to laugh.

"But yeah and it being…_your_ house I wouldn't be surprised if there was about fifty spirits in there." Henry finished. With a sigh he took Chris' glass. Rubbing his hand through his spiked brown hair he grabbed a dish rag and began to fumble with it. "I don't really know much about them…But I might know someone who might." Henry looked at Will and Chris with a raised eyebrow. Chris shrugged and Will held an expression that practically said '_might as well'_

"DEAN!" The three yelled in unison.

**a/n: This is not a crossover but I will explain why I put our friend Dean Winchester in here. Sorry I took so long. Review me**


End file.
